


A Dog, A Friend, A Lover

by GrandmaBean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Some Plot, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmaBean/pseuds/GrandmaBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard a sudden, lonely whimper, and my breath hitched, as I shifted my downward gaze, nearly crying aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Findings

**Author's Note:**

> Found some old smut I'd written awhile ago... So be prepared for bad transitions and general weirdness. Let me know if you liked it! :)

"M'kay, bye Mel, see you Monday." my boss raised his hand in a brief, little, wave, cracking a tired smile as I left. My breath huffing into a cloud of a sigh, as I shivered at the pinchy cold, glancing down at my month's paycheck. Not as much as would've hoped for, but I could manage just fine. I walked into the Seven-Eleven around the corner and purchased a six pack of Bud-Lite. A waste of my earnings, but I needed the numb sensation and the warmth. I went up to the cashier register and swapped cash for a receipt and my goods, departing with a quiet, curt, "Thanks."  
Rain sprinkled, then hardened to a thundering, downpour, as I hustled my ass as quickly as I could to the bus stop. Grateful for the pathetic, little, roof I sheltered under, I plopped down on the graffiti clothed bench. My bony, frail, body shook with the sudden burst of exercise, my chest heaving as my breathing stuttered. Sad. I heard a sudden, lonely, whimper, and my breath hitched, as I shifted my downward gaze, nearly crying aloud. A monstrous, colossal, hound, nearly invisible in the late-night gloom, stood. Reeking of wet fur and mud, as it sadly nosed the crook of my elbow with a whine that nearly broke my heart. I checked for a collar. It didn't have one. It pleaded at me with liquid, chocolate eyes, giving the tip of my nose a tentative lick. Quelling the urge to take it home with me, I grimaced, growing, to my embarrassment, just the smallest bit teary. Light's illuminated the area as the ancient vehicle squeaked to a protestant stop. The moisture-rusted, doors creaked open and I stepped up the steps to enter my usual bus, hesitating, glancing back with guilt. The dog barked mournfully.  
"Sir, will you be getting on?" the driver inquired with a hint of exasperation. I blinked, then stepped down, beaming like an idiot high on rainbows.  
"No, I won't be. the driver shook her head, then shutting the doors, slowly puttered off. Instantly regretting my decision as the rain strengthened to bucketfuls, thunder boomed and the hound whimpered, as it buried it's nose into my side.  
"We'd better move fast. It's not that far, but it doesn't look like that rains gonna let up." I murmured, taking off down the street, grinning as the strange mutt eagerly loped after me.  
Cold gripped my body, chattering my teeth, pulling up goosebumps from my skin, as I struggled with my keys, fingers numb. The door squeaked as it opened, and the dog bounded in, barking happily. I winced, grabbing his snout and waiting, greeted by silence, as to my surprise, the dog didn't fight back. Not even a rebellious growl or snarl as I bent low and whispered to him,  
"You have to be real quiet from now on. If my landlady finds out you're here, she'll kick you, and possibly me, out of this house. She lives right next door, and she ain't to nice." I let go and it whined, licking my hand in what seemed to be an apology as I laughed.  
"Hey, it's okay, I just don't want you to end up in a horrid place like the pound, but let's schedule an appointment at the vet for you for a check-up on your health, then we'll see if you belong to anyone. I put up flyers tomorrow as well." I kissed it's nose and stood, nuking last night's steak left-overs and plopping it on a plate, relieved as it gobbled it down in a wink. Cooking up a meal of olive oil based pasta, with diced olives, garlic, and basil, along with a dash of lemon and parmesan, I popped open a beer and inhaled both. Setting a bowl of water on the floor for the dog and tidying up, I then headed off to bed, exhausted.  
Morning rays pried my eyes open and I awoke to my cell ringing. Loudly. I moaned pitifully.  
"M-hello?" I mumbled.  
"Good morning, Christian, how've you been?" I frowned.  
"Just dandy, Sarah..." she sighed heavily on the other end.  
"Please, Chris, call me mom?" she pleaded persistently, as the down-turned corners of my lips sunk even lower.  
"Look, I'm sorry, but no, you're my step-mom, alright? My mom's dead."  
"Ah, well, it was worth another try, but anyway, how's life been treating you? Got a girlfriend? A sustainable job? How about a---" she changed the subject without missing a beat, and I quickly cut her off, knowing there was a tidal wave of questions to come.  
"Life is how life should be, bearable and none too interesting, I'm gay, and I do not have a significant other of any kind yet..."  
"Oh right, you're a homosexual. Such an abnormal thing... I thought you'd gotten over that little phase." my free hand tightened into a fist.  
"Ugh, don't act like you forgot, and it's not a phase, it's how I was born, and nothing's going to change that, okay?" I hung up barely hearing the exasperated huff on her end of the line. Oh, was she an uptight piece of work. What did dad see in her? A concerned whimper broke my train of thought and brought a smile to my face as I said,  
"Thanks, I'm okay, and aren't we supposed to schedule a visit to the vet and print some flyers?"  
The appointment was set for three-thirty in the afternoon, but since there was so much time to wait out, I pulled out my camera and started snapping pictures of the mutt, laughing as it struck numerous ridiculous poses. With a compilation of nice photos, I pulled out of them my favorites and conjured up the lost dog flyers, feeling a little twinge in my chest as printed one after another. Selfishly, I wanted to keep it for myself, but what if it belonged to someone? To a family? I couldn't take away a loved companion from somebody who no doubt was dying to see their cherished pet turn up somehow...  
Small bells tinkled as we entered through the glass door, eyeing the drab, white, medical, decor, as other patrons gawked at the my intimidatingly proportioned comrade. Approaching the receptionist's desk, I cleared my throat, the man looking over at me as I cleared it again. Louder.  
"Do you have an appointment, sir?" I blinked, then blushed. This guys was hot. Muscled but slim, with a smattering of freckles on his skin, eyes a stormy, blue, hair a ruddy, copper. Tall too, probably at least six five.  
"Sir?" he waved a hand before my transfixed eyes.  
"Huh, uh, yes I do, three-thirty, my names Christian." he nodded silently, standing well over a head over me, as he disappeared behind a door that led to the back. Moments later, he returned with a youthful, chubby, woman, with a bright, bright smile.  
"Eva here will take him in. It shouldn't be too long." Eva beckoned the hound over and it hesitated, looking back at me for reassurance.  
"It's alright, you'll be fine, go on." I smiled and urged him on as he cautiously followed her. To pass time I picked up a magazine, pretending to read it, all the while eyeing the receptionist.  
"Just over a half hour later, the dog re-emerged with Eva, loping towards me in huge strides, leaping into my arms and barking joyfully. I chuckled, hugged it, and gently pried it off, ordering gently for it to sit calm, as I awaited the results, fingers crossed.  
"So he doesn't have a microchip, therefore, potentially no owner, but despite that, we'll keep an eye out. But, he's in good health, though a little under-nourished, typical for a dog who's been living out in the streets or awhile, but it's easy to take care of." Eva smiled with her chipper voice, stroking the mutt's ears.  
"Ah, thank you so much, I've already put out flyers so hopefully someone is looking for him."  
"Well, if you don't find his owner, if he even has one, you should keep him if you can. He's taken such a liking to you and it'd be a shame to break his poor, little, heart." she grinned warmly and waved, as I murmured,  
"I suppose I'll try..." catching her smile widen as I exited the building happy to head home with my hopefully, new roommate.  
Stripped to my briefs, I kneeled in the tub, dousing the dog with the shower head.  
"Well since you may as well end up staying with me if I don't get any word within the next few days, I suppose I could name you... I'll call you Jack. Jacqueline was my mother's name. She was the most amazing person..." I kissed his nose again and hugged him, continuing to scrub, emptying out nearly half of my liter bottle of body-wash.  
His fur newly washed, I beckoned Jack out of the tub, ready for a wash myself. Finishing up quickly, in haste to prepare dinner for the both of us, I thrust open the shower curtain and screamed.  
"Wha--- W-who the fuck're you?!' How the hell did you get in? Where's Jack and what did you do to him?!" blushing despite my current state of terror and shock as I strained my betraying eyes from the strangers naked, ample, build and innocent, handsome, face, snatching my towel from the wrack.  
"I-I'm right here," he stuttered, "I haven't gone anywhere." my jaw dropped. Then I started to giggle nervously.  
"Oh my God... You're fucking kidding..."  
"But..."  
"Then prove it!" I shook, horrified. Like he could.  
"O-okay." my eyebrow lifted and I placed my hands on my hips, a pose of skepticism. To my horror, the stranger's face contorted and elongated into a snout, ears pointing upward into triangles, limbs and torso twisting drastically, tail bone growing, bones cracking, black hair sprouting from all over his bare skin. Jack sat before me on his haunches, head cocked to the side.


	2. A Nice Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There, all better." Jack released my hand and beamed, a grin so wide, it made his eyes squint into narrow slits. I wrapped him into a hug as best as I could, mumbling into his chest,  
> "You didn't have to do that... But thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lat installment to this madness... Here we go...

"Oh my God... Okay... I understand now... But could you change back? I seriously need an explanation." he glared, annoyed, quickly morphing back into the handsome stranger who'd been in my bathroom with me.  
"So basically, your a werewolf."  
"Yes, except my shifting doesn't relate to the moon cycle in any way." we sat beside each other on the edge of my bed, as I struggled not to stare as much.  
"I've been living on the streets since I was a kid, about eight years old." he mumbled.  
"My mother threw me out as soon as she discovered it, and a stray took me in and raised me. I've been trying to find some place to stay for a long time now... And you're the first who hasn't immediately kicked me out. I thank you for that." he looked away, smiled shyly, and fiddled with the pants I'd forced him to wear.  
"I... Y-you're welcome." I murmured, sneakily admiring my "dog". His skin was a creamed, coffee tone, his hair a black, shaggy, mop, of curls, his body taught with generous muscles, but still gracefully slender, the ever present puppy smile on his handsome face. Innocent, warm, brown, eyes softening the scariness of his intimidating height of maybe even six seven. With my bony features, girlish face, sandy hair, peachy skin, and pathetic lack of tallness and masculinity, we we're like black and white, night and day, hot and---  
"Hey, uh..." a finger poked my cheek.  
"You can call me Chris." I said, crawling beneath the covers and switching off the bedside lamp.  
"Eh?! Uh... I suppose...? Well, maybe you really sh---"  
"Oh, i was worried you'd say no!" he jumped beneath the duvet beside me and licked the tip of my nose, hugging me tightly. My cheeks burned.  
"On second thought maybe you---" I heard a snore and sighed. How the hell had he fallen asleep so fast?! I guess it was alright, he was my dog after all, hopefully not some axe murderer out to rape my gullible ass.  
The ladder teetered precariously as I groped through the filth of the gutter, my hand soon enclosing the lost baseball. I laughed, triumphant, the slipped. No sound escaped as my breath died in my throat, as the newly mowed lawn rushed up for a swift punch to my face. My descent halted alarmingly and I gasped, eyes squeezed shut.  
"You okay?" warm arms squeezed me reassuringly and I cracked an eye open.  
"Jack!" my face seared crimson and I pushed away from him and stood, brushing myself off. Handing ball back to the kid who'd lost it as he stared up at Jack with something like awe etched over his features.  
"Wow... Thanks Mister." he breathed in amazement, waving goodbye and chattering excitedly as he rejoined his friends, running off down the street.  
"Thanks for catching me, Jack. I um---" leaning forward, I pecked him on the cheek, flushing a brilliant red as his face scrunched up into a frown.  
"What's wrong? My breath stink?" his face momentarily lifted, but just as soon, quickly darkened.  
"You're hurt, he whispered huskily.  
"Wha---?" my hand raised level to my face, and sure enough, lengthy, but shallow, was a bloodied gash.  
"Hey, it's okay, it's not that bad. I can clean it up in a jiffy. It doesn't even hurt." liar. Sudden warmth blossomed over the broken skin, as the rough, velvet, of Jack's tongue swiped over the wound. A puckered, feather-light, caress, kissed it's way over the entire cut, not leaving an inch untouched, as to my surprise and shock, my skin started to close, leaving only a reddened, slight, welt.  
"There. All better." Jack released my hand and beamed, a grin so wide, it made his eyes squint into narrow slits. I wrapped him into a hug as best as I could, mumbling into his chest,  
"You didn't have to do that... But thanks." no reply came as his arms enveloped me in a safe cocoon.  
Standing at the kitchen counter, knife in hand, I chopped potatoes for supper.  
"Jack! Would you set the table?... Jack?" Where was that rascal anyway? I searched all his usual spots he liked to occupy without any luck, and soon found him in the bedroom, hackles raised.  
"Jack?" I approached him warily, "What's wrong?" I extended my hand to stroke him and he snapped, snarling, tearing deep cuts into my skin.  
"What's up with you?!" I cried out, as he growled, springing forth barking, claws slashing across my cheek. I screamed, struggling to escape, as I pried myself free and ran for the kitchen. Backed up against the counter, I snatched up the knife I'd been using and held it out in front of me, shaking, blood, from numerous wounds splattering to the floor.  
"Jack! Stay away from me! Please!" nevertheless, he continued to creep forward, hunched low to the ground. Dagger-rimmed maw gaping wide, he leaped for my thoat and narrowly missed as I flinched, colliding instead, right into the blade I gripped in my hands. I shrieked, sobbing as he slumped, blood pooling beneath him. So much blood, so, so much---  
I sat up among twisted, sweat-soaked, sheets, unable to breathe. Then I started howl. Someone grabbed my shoulders and shook them, slowly bringing me back to my senses.  
"Chris! Chris!" I blinked.  
"Jack...? Jack!" I gasped, drawing him to me, burying my face into the crook of his shoulder. Pulling away from my bone crushing embrace, he took my face in his hands and stared.  
"Are you okay? Wanna talk about it?" concern swam in his wide, dark, eyes.  
"I... No, no, it... It was about you--- You died, I... never mind, it's okay, it's okay..." consoling myself and sighing softly, I turned and pressed my lips into the hands that held my face, delight filling me, as Jack's cheeks colored at my touch. A pleading urgency hastily tore off my shirt and pushed my body into his, parting his lips with my tongue, slithering, tasting, and inhaling his sweet, musky, flavor. As I ground my hips down onto his, Jack gasped and gripped my waist, pulling me slightly away from him, breathing hard. I blinked, then blanched, hugging myself self-consciously.  
"I'm sorry--- I don't know what came over me, I---" he smiled and hushed me with his fingertips.  
"It's okay, really, I was just a little surprised, that's all. No one's ever done that to me before. It was... Nice."  
"Oh..." I exhaled, relieved, blushing furiously. Yelping as warm hands explored my bare torso, thumbs brushing over my nipples softly, nearly laughing aloud as curiosity scrawled over Jack's features.  
"How does that feel? Good?" I reddened even more.  
"Y-yes..." discovery brightened his face and he eventually got the hang of things, hands creeping beneath my sleep pants and underwear. He turned a bit pink as I eased him out of his clothes, sucking at his skin, making me cry out and stop, as he took hold of my eagerly throbbing length, tenderly squeezing and pulling. He teased the leaking slit with deft strokes of his thumb, his free hand resting at the crest of my bony hip. I felt his blush intensify as I guided that hand down to that lonesome hole. Soon understanding my intentions, a finger pushed into that reluctant resistance, followed with that comforting burn. Jolting in surprise, he gaped a bit, staring, as I backed against the intrusion, frantic, embarrassing, noises spilling from my ecstasy-parted lips.  
"Mmm! Jack! I'm gonna come..." I quivered, tense, poised at the painful brink.  
"Wait! I want to... T-to... Inside you, but...?" he stammered, murmuring shyly as he looked away, flustered. I smiled a bit in understanding and laid him down, back against the pillowed wall at the head of the bed.  
"Just relax..." I straddled his hips with my thighs, slowly lowering myself onto his twitching cock, gasping as he suddenly surged upward. He froze.  
"Ah! Am I hurting you?"  
"No, it's fine, you're just big," he blushed, "and it's been a while. How does it--- Ah!--- F-feel?" I moaned, whimpering.  
"I-it feels so good... So hot... Are you sure it's okay?"  
"Ah... It's fine... Jesus, fuck! Don't stop...!" pushing in deep, he pulled me into a tight embrace as I cried out. Rolling so that I was beneath him, he thrust hard and fast, as a choked off scream fell from my mouth, my legs joining over his waist, my arms clinging onto his neck as I full-out moaned and sobbed. With yells that could have been heard from miles away, we came, shaking violently, flesh slick with the pearly substance. Chests heaving with sudden breaths and erratic heartbeats, as we wordlessly whispered to one another, succumbing to the quiet, embrace, of sleep.  
The nose wrinkling scent of something burning roused me into wakefulness. A sheepish, flustered, Jack stood at the foot of the bed, chisel and smoking pan in hand.  
"I tried to make breakfast... As you can see..." he blushed, I smiled.  
"It's quite alright, Jack. Besides, I like to cook. But thank you for trying. How does blueberry pancakes sound?" I kissed his cheek and he nodded eagerly, beaming.  
"Help me stand, would you? I'm still a bit sore from last night."  
"Of course." he pulled me to my feet and I thanked him with a sloppy kiss, full of plenty of tongue and teeth.  
"Mmm... Yummy." he licked his lips as I pulled away.  
"Makes me wanna eat you. " I smacked him, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's very unrealistic, but just bare with it...


End file.
